Super Frackin
by frickinfrackin
Summary: these kids be super frackin right now holy shet Peter/Patrick slash Lemons! dont like gay dont read!


Gay as Hell

A Peterick Fanfiction

It was a cold September morning and Peter stood at the end of his driveway, waiting for his bus to arrive. The wind blew roughly, causing his skirt to flap dangerously in the wind. It was Peter's first day of high school.

He was nervous about making any his elementary years, Peter's fetish for eyeliner and women's clothing did not make him popular with his classmates. He worried it would be the same case for this year. Yet, there was always one constant through his torment…

"Hey, you frickin' assclown!" Peter shuddered at the sound of that voice. It was always followed by harassment, chest shitting, and other slightly erotic forms of bullying. Peter looked out from under his mascaraed eyelashes at the school's jock cliche. "H-Hey! Frickin' gay as hell skirt you're wearing today! Where'd you get it? Hot Topic?" Patrick called out from his car, snapback slightly pushed back as he shoved his face out of the window.

"So what if i did?!" Peter shouted back and this time, Patrick didn't have an answer. He questioned himself as to why it mattered where or why the young twink was wearing a skirt. Patrick stepped out of the car, causing Peter to stumble back in fear. He tripped on his platforms and fell backwards onto the cement.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, I had to question myself as to why I bully you. I've concluded that it is not your fault and that you do not deserve my harrassment. It does not matter if you break traditional gender roles and wear traditionally feminine clothing. It doesn't speak to your true character, as you could be a wonderful person on the inside, but I would never know because i was uncomfortable." Patrick offered his hand to Peter.

Peter gladly accepted the gesture and stood from the ground with a little help from his peer, "Yes, you are correct, Patrick Vaughn Stump. I am glad after years of torment and pent up homosexual aggression, you have realized the error in your ways."

"Allow me to properly apologize, my good friend." Patrick reached under Peter's skirt and grabbed both of Pete's asscheeks in one hand then pulled out a burrito from his pocket with the other. "Bend over so that you can properly receive the consummation of peace, comrade."

"Happily, brother!" Peter exclaimed and turned around. He bent over, lifted up his skirt, dropped his panties to the ground, and spread his legs, revealing his puckered asshole, "I am ready, mon frere!"

"This is good news, mon ami!" Patrick dropped his pants and pulled out his meat thermometer, then shoved it into the burrito, "One must always use protection! Isn't that right, young man?"

Peter nodded his head in a head banging motion, "That's right, Tricky!" The twink shouted just as Patrick shoved his burrito coated, veiny popsicle into Peter's puckered asshole. Yes, just one fell swoop. No lube, no preparation, just shoved the whole mess in there.

Peter gave a thumbs up, "That is the proper homosex, everyone!" There was no one else there... Yet…

Patrick thrusted at the speed of light, breaking the sound barrier and all laws of physics, effectively becoming a human lightning bolt, only the lightening was his intercourse wildhorse and the object of lightning shocking was Peter's love cave.

Somehow, the school bus managed to break into the impossible dimension of fuck that Peter and Patrick had created. This was so embarrassing! Patrick tried to stop, but he could not, as he was now forever stuck fucking in a wormhole and the wormhole was an anus. So they stood there in front of the school bus for a few minutes. The kids on the bus were not sure what they were seeing, as the two boys were boinking at such a rate of speed that they were simply a gay blur.

After the bus driver was finished jacking off to the sight herself, she quickly punched the gas and barreled straight into Patrick's car. The bus crushed the car under its weight as it fled the despicable scene. This was truly tragic, as Joseph Mark Trohman and Andrew John Hurley were inside the car, and died.

Millions of people from all around the world would go on to mourn young Mr. Trohman's passing; candlelight vigils and animal sacrifices were the only ways that the people of this planet could express their grief. However, Mr. Hurley was an outspoken advocate of PETA, therefore no one gave two shits that he was dead.

Fin


End file.
